The present invention relates to a device for removing contaminating particles such as dust and lint deposits settling on rows of moving machine members, in particular textile-industry machines such as Jacquard looms and similar machines.
In many production machines comprising moving machine members disposed in long rows, like, for instance, Jacquard looms, by which great numbers of warp threads are each connected by means of strings to the notched bars of the loom which receive the motion thereof from the harness, the harness strings being connected by strands which take up the warp threads, the problem of contamination exists due to settling dust or lint, which quickly leads to disturbances on the loom.
In order to keep such disturbances in bounds, attempts are often made to clean such endangered areas manually by means of a compressed-air hose. Such operations are, of course, quite insufficient and stand as a hindrance in the way of an automation that is aimed at.